


(Podfic) Top of the World

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Business, Competent Tony, Game Night, Gen, Masks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revelations, Stark Industries, Team Bonding, could be taken as humorous, even Natasha is impressed, global corporation, mild Tony feels, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: The Avengers sit down to play a game of Monopoly with a neutral banker - and quickly find out just how Tony came to be the man sitting at the top of the world.A podfic of "Top of the World"
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(Podfic) Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Top of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857164) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FH1CEbUWmN9YDp4a0n3yUxP7cOtXHZOq>

**YouTube Version:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1O8O8MBo1I>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/topoftheworld_202003>


End file.
